Good Times
by thegreatbluespoon
Summary: Grissom is the only ride available for a tipsy Sara and Greg. It's a drunken good time.


If I owned CSI…oh, how awesome it would all be. I don't, though, so weird one-shots will do for now.

* * *

They were definitely wasted. They had been at the bar for several hours after shift and neither of them really cared. The alcohol cured their worries of time and their worries of others. 

"Why did you agree to come out with me, um…Sara?"

"Because I owed you."

She had told him earlier in their shift that if he would move her case up in the pile that she would owe him. She hadn't expected him to collect on her promise so soon, but by the time the end of shift came around, the cases of the day had made the collection quite welcome.

"Hell yes, you did, and not just for today! I have been after you for longer than you know!"

"Trust me, I uh… knew it. You are not really…one of …those guys, you know, that do the...um hiding your feelings."

They were having a good time and were interrupted by the bartender. "Alright, ladies and gents! This is your last call! Drink 'em if you got 'em and buy 'em if you don't!"

"Holy shit! Greg, what time is it?!"

"Yeah, like I would know, Sara!"

"Greg, how are you getting home?"

"I don't know!"

"Me either!"

They were both laughing very loudly and were interrupted by the bartender again. "Hey, you guys gotta get out of here, we're closed now."

They stumbled out onto the street. Even if they could drive, it wouldn't have mattered since neither of them could remember where they parked.

"Oh, Sara I don't have any money for a cab!"

"We drank up all of my money, Greg!"

They started laughing again when Greg came up with what he thought sounded like a good idea.

"We gotta…you…I…will us…um, call a person."

"Yeah, calling will get…um…what?"

"HA! You are _so_ drunk Sara Siddle Saddle!"

"No, I'm not, Greg. I'm fine!" she grabbed her phone and dropped it on the ground, breaking it. She started laughing, "I _am_ drunk! Where's my phone?"

"I got it! Let me get it!" Greg reached for it and fell. He grabbed a laughing Sara and pulled her down to sit with him. "Here it is. Calling…who is...what…who to call..."

"I'll call Catherine."

"No. She can't get us, Sara. She has that …um…what do you call it?"

"Boyfriend?"

"No."

"Girlfriend?"

"Hot, but no."

"Job?"

"Same as us, but that's not it."

"Oh, Greg, she has that, um…kid!"

"Yeah, kid. That's it. She can't get us because she has one of those!"

"Yeah, she does. Damn."

"Sara…um, the guy…call Nick."

"Can't. He and that guy, the other one, whats his name…he is married but likes Catherine, he is black and he gambles…"

"I don't know who _you_ are talking about, but Nick is with Warrick."

"Yeah, that guy. They went to a game or something…they won't work either."

"Crap. Who else, Greg?!"

"What about your man?"

She hit him. "Grissom is not my man, Greg!"

"OWW! Fine, just call him anyway."

"Damn, my phone is broke!"

"Ha! Sara broke her phone!"

"Shut up, I did not!" she gave him the best mean look she could manage before bursting into laughter. "Yeah, I did!"

"Here, Sara. Mine is good."

"You are so…sweet, we need to go out more often, Greggo."

"Hell yes, we do!"

She smiled and dialed his number from heart, amazed that she was able to remember it with as drunk as she was.

--------------

He had been asleep for a few hours without waking up, a rarity for him, so when his phone rang on his day off, he was pissed. He rolled over and checked the ID. _'Greg. What the hell is Greg calling me for?'_

"Grissom."

"Oh, he answered! Sweet!"

"Hello? Greg?"

"Grissom?"

'_This sure as hell isn't Greg. Why is a woman calling me on Greg's phone?'_

"Yes, this is Grissom. Who is this?"

"HA! Greg, he doesn't know who it is!"

Greg yelled at the phone "It's Sara, ya dumbass!"

"Oooooh, Greg you are going to be in _so_ much trouble for that!" they started laughing at each other, forgetting all about Grissom on the other line.

"He doesn't scare me, Sara. I can take him!"

"Hello?! Sara?"

"Crap, Sara, get it!"

"Grissom?"

"Yeah, Sara."

"Yeah, what did you need, Grissom?"

"Sara, you called me."

"Oh, yeah! Duh!" he could hear her smack herself on the forehead.

"What did you need, Sara?" he was still confused as to why she was out with Greg and why they were so drunk.

"What? Oh…we…I, uh…Greg…ride."

"Sara, I have no idea what you just said."

"Ride…Grissom, we need...a …ride. He's confused Greg!" they started laughing again.

"You two need a ride?"

"That's what the woman said, idiot!" Greg yelled at the phone again.

"Fine. Where are you two at?"

"Ummm…I…Greg, where are we?"

"How do I know?" he shrugged.

"Look at the sign, guys. What does the sign on the front of the bar say?"

Grissom must have waited a full three minutes before he heard anything but laughter and rustling over the phone.

"It's true! What a name!"

"Sara, what is it?"

"Oh, my God. Griss, it's the best."

"Sara."

"Oh my, Griss, you won't believe it!" she laughed and snorted, making him laugh a bit too.

"Sara!"

"It says 'Good Times' on it! How AWESOME is that?!" she yelled.

"That's great, Sara. Tell Greg not to go anywhere, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ha! Greg, he's coming!"

"Yay for Grissom! I told you he loved you, Sara!"

Ignoring what he just heard, he yelled, "Both of you stay there!"

--------------

About 20 minutes after hanging up, Grissom arrived at the apparently well named bar. He arrived to quite a funny sight. Two very, no, _extremely_ drunk subordinates were sitting on the ground playing redhands and talking about the conspiracies in the world.

"Ow, Greg! Not so hard!"

"Sorry. Will you ever go out with me again?"

"Hell yes, this is fun. This wasn't a date though, Greg."

"I know, I never got, um, my… hopes that high. You are Grissom's lady and I respect that."

"I'm not his lady, Greg. I admire him and love him, and um, want to do him but he wants nothing to do with me."

Grissom interrupted before Sara started to cry. _'She really wants to do me? YES!'_

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Holy cow! You scared me, Bugman!"

Sara was laughing again. "Greg, you are so, um, so…so…I don't know!"

"Let's go, guys" Grissom couldn't help but laugh as Sara and Greg made the worst effort at standing up he had ever seen. Sara fell backwards, taking Greg with her. After the laughing subsided, Grissom reached down to help them both up.

"Thanks, Grissom!" She kissed him right on his lips. "You are such a…a… Greg, what is it?"

"Gentleman." He drunkenly nodded.

"Yup, Grissom, you are one of those!"

"Thanks, Sara. Let's get you guys home." He was still in shock from the kiss, though he was sure it meant nothing even after hearing her admission to Greg.

--------------

When they, and 'they' means Grissom doing all the work, got into Grissom's car, he realized that he didn't even know where Greg lived. He turned to ask him, but he and Sara were back to their previous game. He figured Greg could just stay at his place and take a cab in the morning. That meant that Sara would be alone though. Grissom knew that she was too drunk to be left on her own, so he decided that she would be staying with him as well.

"Bugman…Gil…Doctor Grissom, I mean, Grissom, where are we?"

"We are at my house, Greg. I don't know where you live and you two are too drunk to be alone or together for that matter. You will both be staying with me tonight."

"Sara, you were wrong! He does care. How sweet is that!?" they started laughing.

They were still laughing when Grissom finally got them into his house.

"Alright. Greg, you sleep on the couch. Sara, you can take my bed, and I –"

Greg cut him off " Woooo, Sara! Dumbass Gil got a clue! You're sleeping in his bed tonight!!"

"Greg, shut up, I don't want him to hear!" she muttered.

"Sara, I am two feet from you. I can hear you. Greg, stop calling me a dumbass. Sara, take my bed and I will sleep in the chair."

"Why the hell does she get the bed? I'm…that's…why?"

"I get the bed because you suck, Greg!" Sara laughed so hard she snorted, bringing a smile to Grissom's face again.

"I don't suck, Sara! You do, and that's probably why you get the bed!"

Grissom's mouth hit the floor when Greg said that and Sara instantly went for him. She drunkenly tackled him onto the couch and proceeded to punch him until Grissom pulled her off.

"You suck, Greg!"

"I don't suck! Grissom, tell her I don't suck!" Greg was whining.

"Sara, Greg doesn't suck. Greg, Sara gets the bed because she is the lady."

"She just tried to kill me, Grissom! What is so ladylike about that?! She might be a woman, but she sure as hell is not a lady!"

Greg and Sara both started to laugh again. It ended when Greg promptly passed out on the couch.

"Come on, Sara. I'll show you my room and order a cab for the morning." He put his hand on the small of her back and turned her toward the room.

"Grissom, about…"

"Don't worry about kissing me, Sara."

"No, I have to-" she was cut off by the vomit coming out.

"Oh, my God, Grissom! I am so sorry!" she started to cry. She and Grissom were covered in puke.

"Sara, its fine. Come on, you can wear some of my clothes."

He led her into his bedroom and got them both some clothes. She changed in his room while he changed in the bathroom. When he came back out she was already passed out on his bed. _'Never would have thought she snored like that!'_

He got his phone and ordered a cab for the next day and then called Catherine.

"Willows."

"Cath, its me."

"What do ya need, Gil?"

"Sara and Greg won't be coming into the lab next shift."

"Grissom with your day off, that's too many people gone."

"I will come in, Catherine. Sara and Greg will still be recovering and will be of no use to anyone."

"Recovering? What the hell happened?"

"Lots of alcohol, that's what happened."

"Oh, well if you are supervising them, I guess I can handle shift."

"Thanks, Cath."

"Yeah."

--------------

He heard Greg start coughing and didn't want another puke stain on his floor, so he ran and got Greg a trashcan. It was put to use as soon as it hit the floor. "Thanks, Grissom"

"You're welcome, Greg. Do you need anything else?"

Greg started to mutter something, but passed back out.

Grissom headed for his room to get a blanket so he could sleep in his chair and was shocked to find Sara wide-awake in his bed.

"Hey there. Do you need anything? Trashcan perhaps?"

"Grissom, did you ever find it funny that there is only one company that makes the Monopoly game?"

He laughed at her random question. "Yeah, that is funny."

"Thanks for getting us, Grissom. Really, I mean it." She kissed him again.

"Sara, we can't do this. You're drunk. If you remember in the morning, we will talk about it, but I am not going to do this with you trashed."

"Fine." and she passed back out.

--------------

Grissom moved to the chair next to the bed and went to sleep. A few hours later he woke up to the sound of someone in his kitchen. He walked into the living room surprised to find it spotless and Greg free. Sara was in the kitchen, still wearing his shirt. "Hey, where's Greg?"

"Good morning, Grissom. His cab came about an hour ago. How are you?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question." He laughed.

"Yeah, thanks again for that. It was a long day at work and Greg offered so…I went out. Thank you for not being a jerk about the whole thing. Sorry I puked on you, too."

"You remember that?"

"I threw up on someone, Grissom, I'm not really going to forget that!" she laughed at him and winked.

"What else do you remember, Sara?"

"I remember a very nice gentleman who did not take advantage of me. I also remember that… you agreed to talk about us."

"I am glad you remembered that. Let's talk about it after breakfast, though."

"Okay. I made pancakes for us."

"Smells great. You remember anything else? Perhaps why Greg kept calling me a dumbass?"

"Not a clue. I don't remember too much else. All I know is that I need a new phone."

* * *

When I originally wrote this, I didn't realize how corny it was. I did as I went back over it now, but it still makes me laugh, so I figured why not leave it on here? 

I hope you review. Really, it would be just awesome of you.

thegreatbluespoon


End file.
